custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105134311
Afraid Not I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 7 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Afraid Not When Bear talks to Ray in the morning, he learns that there's a thunderstorm coming. He gets things ready for the upcoming storm, and then hears Ojo and Treelo racing inside. They got scared by the storm and are worried that they're still in danger. Bear assures them that he's prepared at that they're safe inside the Big Blue House. Tutter gets scared too, and everyone's really scared when the power goes out. Bear allays their fears with his Bearcraft flashlight, but then Tutter gets scared by his shadow. Eventually, the power comes back on, and the kids start a game of hide-and-seek. Tutter then comes across Pip and Pop pretending to be a purple flower monster and is scared into hiding himself. Although they were just trying to have fun, they eventually realize their mistake and apologize. Together, everyone summons Shadow, who tells the tale of Little Miss Muffet. In Shadow's version, Little Miss Muffet isn't the least bit scared of the spider who sits down beside her and invites it to share her curds and whey.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ray (Geoffrey Holder) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Geoffrey Holder Geoffrey Holder Ray Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. These 7 Things Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain. See list. newsmaxhealth.com 7 Healthy Foods that Turned Out to Be Unhealthy 7 Healthy Foods that Turned Out to Be Unhealthy mydiet.com 5 Tricks to Increase Your Social Security Checks (See ... 5 Tricks to Increase Your Social Security Checks (See ... Money News Top 7 Regrets People Have in Life Top 7 Regrets People Have in Life Inspiyr i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (11) Trivia (2) Quotes (9) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (2) ADD TRIVIA This episode features two songs, a shortened version of the "Good Morning" song and "Nothing to be Afraid Of." The full version of "Good Morning" is Track 6 on the album "Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House," while "Nothing to be Afraid Of" is Track 16 on the album "Bear's Holiday Celebration." EDIT SHARE This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids talk about things that they were afraid of, but possibly aren't anymore. These include spiders, sharks, bad dreams, the dark and monsters. QUOTES (9) ADD QUOTES Luna: It's the secret to being brave. You can do it a minute at a time. Luna: It was so dark and stormy, I wasn't sure we'd be able to have our usual chat. Pip and Pop: Bear, what's with Tutter? Bear: Well, sometimes, what might be a funny joke or trick to you, well, to somebody else, it can be scary. Pip and Pop: Beware, we're the two-headed purple flower monster. Beware! Bear: Hi, Tutter! Tutter: 'Hi?' Is that all you can say -- 'hi?' The sky is falling down around us and making lots of loud, awful noises and all you can say is 'hi?' Bear: You know, there are some things that seem scary, but can't hurt at all. Bear: Yeah. Nobody likes to be afraid. Oh. Afraid. Mm-hmm. But sometimes it's good to be afraid of some things. 'Cause that means you'll be careful around them. Ojo: Ya'ay, the storm can't get us. Ojo and Treelo: (singsong) Na na na na na na. Bear: That's right. But, you know, it was really smart of you guys to come inside when the storm started. Bear: So, Ray, what's the weather gonna be like today? Ray: (laughs) Bear, you know me, I always like to look at the sunny side of things. (laughs) But, I must say, there's a big storm coming your way.